<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Like a Light by Must4rdnK3tchup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221482">Out Like a Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must4rdnK3tchup/pseuds/Must4rdnK3tchup'>Must4rdnK3tchup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Georgenotfound is a dumb bitch, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Requited Love, Sad, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Very light., george is sad, they're both dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must4rdnK3tchup/pseuds/Must4rdnK3tchup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Out Like a Light by Ricky Montgomery &amp; The Honeysticks and past streams </p><p>It’s like one of those 5 and 1 things cause those are so fucking cute, but it’s a 3 and 1 cause it goes with the stanzas of the song....YEAH!</p><p>stream Out Like a Light it's so good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Like a Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, so be nice ig! </p><p>I am taking constructive criticism, I will also take it down if either George or Wilbur say they aren't okay with fanfics.</p><p>edit:<br/>hey guys as this fic gains view, i wanted to say that i own a shipping brainrot discord!! it’s fun, very pog! </p><p>https://discord.gg/uFmRjvGhwq</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“Take me up tight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Strung up like a kite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dumb, wicked, and white” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  George had always been tense. He couldn’t seem to let loose, no matter how hard he tried to let it all go. Everything was always constantly running through his head. The brit looked at things from all angles, then took a stance or made a move. Perhaps that’s why he was so good at coding. Coding required a strong focus and a steady hand, George being so uptight gave him that precision. Perhaps his way of thinking was why chess came so easily to him. His ability to see all the ways something could go, enabled him to make the best moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His whole life he had wanted to stay in his small, closed in box. George didn’t wanna venture out into the sea of people that swarmed around him, causing him to recoil; his head now dizzy and his stomach nauseous as if he had inhaled a handful of salt water and sand. George liked to stay in his cozy, comforting box with his two close friends and other nice acquaintances. George liked it like this, he liked his routine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  So how come when some stupid, tall, fluffy haired man stepped into his life, George wanted to forget everything he had known and run to him. George felt, what he had thought to be, the same anxious feeling crowd around his insides. The same dizziness flocked his head. Yet, it was different. It was nice. Wilbur’s soft smiles and even softer giggles filled his head, making George feel warm and tingly...George didn’t want this feeling to leave; However, he didn’t know what this feeling was. George had never felt this way before. He had never felt like the only thing that mattered was someone else. George had never experienced the way a simple ‘Good morning’ text could change his day, filling him with purpose. The brit had never not been able to open his eyes because of the goofy grin which was plastered onto his face, all because of some guy. George never thought some guy could make him feel so dumb. Yet each time Wilbur joined a vc or asked Wilbur to be on his MCC team, George went stupid. Without hesitation, George always said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>MCC was always fun. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>George enjoyed spending time with his friends as they indulged in some healthy competition. </span>
  <span>On the contrary, George didn’t enjoy the swelling in his chest that a certain brune gave him. You see, George had blindly agreed to being on Wilbur’s team...unaware of all that his teammate would say. George knew that it was all a joke, yet the sweet nothings that Wilbur would coo to him as he tried to figure out what a certain word was filled his heart. The way Wilbur shouted his na</span>
  <span>me as he triumphantly took first place in a game. How the older refused to say his real name; Only calling George ‘Gogy’. It all felt so real...George wanted it to be real...George wanted Wilbur? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, George didn’t know what he wanted...George just wasn’t sure. How could he want someone that he doesn’t even know? Wilbur was just a guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...George did want to hide under his covers, hide inside his house. George would normally do that if something out of his routine happened; George would withdraw himself from the world, he wouldn’t stream for a few days, wouldn’t pop into any vcs, he’d simply send Dream a text saying how he wasn’t feeling good. George wasn’t lying, he didn’t feel good. He felt terrible. For the first time in a while, George wanted this feeling to leave. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Love me in spite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And if I betray our lonely nights spent out like a light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With no kiss goodnight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would we ever fight when I'm away?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George had always been a smart person. Smart enough to know when to stop falling forward and take a step back. George always knew when to shut up, when to shut other people up. George had always been a secretive person, he never told anyone anything too personal in fear that the other may betray him. George knew not to pour his heart out to some random guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was evident now, Wilbur wasn’t just some random guy. Wilbur was everything George could ever want in a partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still George never said a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was stupid but George realized how he felt towards Wilbur on a late night call. George was editing a video for this week and wanted company. Luckily for him, company had texted him before he texted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m bored’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled at the notification, George thought about how Wilbur came to George for entertainment. How Wilbur chose George above all others within the deep of night. Wilbur could have gone to Techno or Tommy or Phil, perhaps Niki...they were close. Nonetheless, The stubborn, tired eyed brune came to George. It filled the smitten boy with an unbelievable warmth, like a bright, London summer day. Chills ran up his skin like the soft blowing, breeze, coasting around him just enough to run through his hair like thin, nimble hands. George felt alive, he felt wanted. Wanted by a man that he...wanted just as much…. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Or maybe no one else was online. To George, that seemed reasonable...far more reasonable than Wilbur wanting George in any other way than a good friend. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘I’m editing, wanna call?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George retorted before turning back to his computer, the video was a basic concept yet simply hilarious. George had gotten Dream, Karl, and Sap to try and make him laugh before beating Minecraft. George had been allowed 3 laughs before losing the game...sadly, he lost. George wasn’t butthurt about it. It was amusing and a great idea...a great that Wilbur had given him on a different call…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>God everything came back to Wilbur...George just wanted it all to stop, he wanted the feeling to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>BING!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The sudden sound brought George from his thoughts for a second...yet his mind soon, and sadly, fell back on Wilbur Soot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘Pleaseeee’ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>George shouldn’t have been as affected by the simple ‘Please’ as much he was. However, George thought back to the idea of being wanted by Wilbur. The thought consumed him with a fiery longing, a passionate desire to belong to the other male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s hands moved quicker than his mind as he grabbed the phone and hovered his thumb over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>face call </span>
  </em>
  <span>button before pressing it. The ring sound filled the room, and George’s head. George knew it was all a bad idea...wanting Wilbur...the way he did; Furthermore, George didn’t care what his mind was telling him...no matter how logical it was. George seemed to be done with logic, he was too far in for the strings of science and logicality to grab a hold and pull him back to the shore of intellectual thinking. Somehow, George didn’t want to go back, not completely at least. He wanted to stay in the deep depths of love’s warm waters. He wanted to stay submerged in it’s strong tides and steadfast waves, it felt...safe...yet deadly at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really make you that speechless?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur’s soft, fruity voice flooded into George’s thoughts, reminding him about Wilbur wanting to call. Wanting to talk to George. George smiled softly as he turned to face the camera, Wilbur's cam was on, pleasing George a bit. George knew he wasn’t alone with liking Wilbur’s face, he knew Wilbur was loved by everyone meets him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wish.” George replied with a glowing grin, his voice a little rough as he hadn’t talked in awhile. George cleared his throat before propping up his phone so he could edit and look at Wilbur. George could hear a soft ‘yeah I do…’ coming from Wilbur’s end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur coughed softly before asking the dark brunet what he was working on. George replied sharply, “Do you remember the whole challenge idea you gave me?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to hear the full hearted grin that was plastered onto Wilbur’s unfairly attractive face as he got excited over George actually doing his idea. Wilbur’s happiness was like radiation, like a nuclear bomb that exploded George’s heart. His gamma rays flooded George's insides, making him lose his memory. He couldn't remember a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George slowly gained his memory back, he remembered why he was smiling so much, he remembered who was making him smile so hard that it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all at once, George wanted to hide again, hide from this warm feeling that scorched his skin so nicely. George wanted to disappear, he wanted this feeling to disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did your mother always seem to hate me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm sicker every day and now I'm terrified of talking to my friends only to stay still</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dreaming of our first born and your hair covered in popcorn</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You never leave</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You never leave</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You never leave”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and George decided to meet up for a second time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They figured that nothing was stopping them since lockdown had been lifted, so why not? Wilbur had been the one to really push the idea, wanting to take George on a cake date. The whole thing made George sick to his stomach. An anxious feeling gripped his body like reunited lovers, his head reeled and his skin tightened around his once loose bones. Everything was aching and vaguely itchy. George’s heart raced in its cage, he felt like a prisoner in his own body...all because of Wilbur….all because Wilbur might feel the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George had called in sick the first time Wilbur wanted to meet up with him, Clay and Nick were displeased with their overly dramatic friend; However, the two understood completely. George was going through a detrimental time in his life, they wanted to help. Clay wanted to pull George out of his evil head, but George was pushing himself deeper into the dark, brutal ocean of fear...George was pushing himself away from Dream...from everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George knew he couldn’t hide forever, people would start to notice; However, he didn’t care about people noticing his aloof behavior. The stubborn Brit knew it was malevolent to Wilbur, but Wilbur was hurting him just as much...without even realizing it. George didn’t want to be nice, he didn’t want to see Wilbur. George knew he’d fall even deeper into the taller brunet’s love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like George was scared to meet up with Wilbur, he didn’t want to mess up. George had always been quite scared of failure, ever since he was a child. He remembered the immense feeling that coated his mind whenever he had made a bad grade or knew he could have done something better. George didn’t want to fail anyone, he didn’t wanna fail Wilbur. Yet, George knew it was more than just his anxious, atychiphobic brain making him scared to meet up with Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, George didn’t want to fail...but there was just something else...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was George scared of love? Was he scared for Wilbur to want him just as much as he wanted Wilbur? George didn’t even know if Wilbur wanted him back, why would Wilbur want a scared, panicky 24 year old who still doesn't know how to express his feelings in a normal manner. Wilbur didn’t deserve that, he deserved a partner who made him feel safe and warm, a partner who could confidently tell him how much they love him. George couldn’t remember the last time he said those three simple, yet meaningful words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t like saying ‘I love you’. He was scared he didn’t truly mean it, he didn’t wanna lie to someone so special to him. The petrified male didn’t wanna break someone in two when he realized that he didn’t love them. George didn’t wanna use someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t wanna use Wilbur. George wanted Wilbur to feel happy around him, not constantly doubting George’s feelings...like George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George blamed his distant behavior and emotional attitude on being a scorpio for the first time. He had no other excuse, so when Wilbur came to him asking about how he had been so distant, George confidently stated “sorry about that... I’m a Scorpio.” Wilbur bought into it perfectly; however this wouldn’t work all the time and George knew this more than anyone else.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t want to feel like this, he didn’t wanna keep lying to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long before Wilbur wanted to try and meet up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had started to pester George with the idea ever since George had “gotten over his bug”. Truth be told, George didn’t know if he would ever get over his “bug”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of George’s unwillingness, Wilbur still wanted to see the other male. George questioned why he was so persistent. Wilbur could meet up with anyone and everyone, but Wilbur wanted him. Wilbur wanted George, not only as an online friend but someone he could physically touch...George wasn’t quite sure if he wanted  that or not. Oddly enough to George’s hopelessly lost brain, wilbur wanted him. The pig-headed brit couldn’t wrap his dumbfounded mind around the concept. Bewildered, George decided that he wouldn’t lie to Wilbur this time. George was going to meet up with the other, he was sure of it…no more running from this. No more running from Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George knew it would be hard, facing your fears was meant to be hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George could do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You leave me up tight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Strung up like a kite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dumb, wicked, and white</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love me in spite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If I betray our lonely nights spent out like a light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With no kiss goodnight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would we ever fight when I'm away?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Wilbur and George picked a time and place to meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a small coffee shop on 28 Sydney st, Sydney street was a unique place. Small shops of all kinds lined the bustling street, people of all walks flocked together to enjoy a day out on the town. This side of Brighton was always happy, not having a care in the world about anything else besides people watching. It was a joyous place, laughter filled the air just as it filled your lungs, bright smiles of reunited friends going on for lunch coated the restaurants in a gleeful glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sydney street showed a different, hidden side of the usually rainy and morbid city. It turned the dark, gloomy rain into a soft, shining dew that transformed the town into a glittering diamond. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was comforting and warm like home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George had always liked it there. The bright buildings and warm faces reminded him of when his mother would take him shopping. Memories flooded his head as he strolled down the street. A familiar tight feeling built in his chest, as if water was flooding his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drowning feeling wanted to consume George, it wanted to fill his lungs and kill him. It wanted to take him down like he was a ship breaching a whirlpool. A part of George wanted to dive into the whirling madness that filled his mind, where another part wanted to run from the tide, not wanting to collapse into its sinister grip. The brit knew he couldn’t let the ocean of his mind take over him, no matter how much he wanted it to. George knew he had to stay, he had to face his fear; Wilbur. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shouldn’t be scary to George, George knew Wilbur didn’t want to scare George. George was just cautious. George had always been cautious, especially with feelings. The heedful Brit remembered the first he wasn’t cautious, the first time he had caught feelings. He remembers how it ended. How he spent weeks crying his eyes out for someone who didn’t even know him. George remembered the first time someone broke his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George, despite the happy, go lucky street he was strolling down, was still wary of his surroundings. George wasn’t just scared of Wilbur, George was scared of the world. George wanted to run from the world, the same way he wanted to run from Wilbur. The same way he wanted to run from love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop Wilbur and George were meeting up at had a darker, more modern aesthetic. The outside was painted black, which heavily clashed with the pretty white building next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee shops black painted bricks seemed to tower over George, much like a lot of things. George hated to admit it, but he was shorter than most of his friends. George was definitely smaller than Wilbur, another thing that made him scared. He hated how tall the other brit was, 6’5 is an unholy height.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Like, who needs that much height? No one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>On the contrary, George liked Wilbur's height. Not everyone was that tall, 6’5 wasn’t a normal height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6’5 allowed George to notice Wilbur before Wilbur noticed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6’5 gave George a few minutes to collect himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stood tall, sturdy like a willow tree. George felt as if he could rest against Wilbur’s stable legs, Wilbur’s arms could branch around him. Giving him an earthy, enchanting hug. It intoxicated George leaving him a useless puddle of incoherent thoughts. Wilbur’s budding voice gave way to his charming laugh, reeling George in like a lost puppy looking for shelter under Wilbur’s shady posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As George stood outside, looking on into the warm café, he prepared himself for an unforgivable, unforgettable time. He didn’t wanna leave, yet he didn’t wanna walk inside. George wanted to freeze up and blank, hoping he didn’t have to make the first move. George always sucked at making the first move. George was clumsy and graceless compared to Wilbur, compared to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stood there, his head swarming. It seemed like hours. He thought of all the ways he could mess up, how everything could go wrong. George thought of how everything could go down hill, all because of him. George thought of how a single word could mess it all up. George would go home, tears running down his cheeks as the taste of salt and sorrow flooded his mouth...alone. George would be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hours, it wasn’t even a minute that George had stood there before manning up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The petrified Brit had taken a deep breath and shrugged off all the negative thoughts that had held him in place. Shakily, he took a step inside. George felt sick, he knew he would. He knew it would stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George decided to get used to the overwhelming urge to vomit as walked into the café. A bell rang, signaling his insignificant arrival. Despite how trivial his existence seemed to him, Wilbur’s eyes shot up and landed on him, the excited brit’s eyes filled with a sudden brilliance. George knew it was because of him, but why? Why did Wilbur think he was so important? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George wanted to hate Wilbur’s eyes, he wanted to hate himself even more for deceiving them; However he couldn’t. George felt almost happy that Wilbur’s eyes were on him, peering into his soul with a fiery desire. George forgot how they felt, how they made him feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he was the only person that mattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George knew that wasn’t true, but as Wilbur walked up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug….it didn’t matter. George felt needed, wanted, as Wilbur wrapped his long, strong arms around his thin waist. George felt at home, like George could wrap himself up in the blanket of Wilbur’s eyes that coated him in warmth. He could nuzzle into the pillowy mattress that is Wilbur’s chest, or cry into Wilbur’s shoulder as if it was his pillow. George wanted to curl himself up into Wilbur, yet sadly he was stopped by the nonexistent stares of everyone in the café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hesitantly wrapped his own thin arms around Wilbur’s mid chest, a sheepish smile aligned on George’s face. The tension was thick, uncomfortable and definitely unwanted. It held itself high, covering the two. Wilbur was the first to pull away, still guarding George in his arms. George didn’t want to pull away, he wanted to stay in the other’s reassuring embrace, scared that if he pulled away Wilbur would...disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled down at the smaller male, George looked up into his eyes and he knew Wilbur didn’t want him to let go as well. George smiled back as the sickening feel of rejection faded away. A new feeling flooded into him, one of love and comfort. It made him feel safe. It screamed to him, calling him home. Yet, it didn’t scream his name. It screamed Wilbur’s. For the first time, George didn’t want this feeling to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George had to eventually pull away, they both knew that. They were both fine with that. George knew he could run back into Wilbur’s arms whenever he wanted to, and Wilbur knew he’d always have a hold on George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unspoken, but true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was Wilbur’s and Wilbur was George’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked it! Georgebur is my baby and yeah!<br/>Leave a comment, share, kudos are nice!<br/>Maybe even leave requests, songs perhaps!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>